Installing clapboard siding panels, particularly fiber cement clapboard siding panels, presents several problems. First, individual siding panels, although generally durable, are often heavy and awkward to handle, do at least in part to their density, length (up to 12-14′) and bendable construction. These factors make one-person installation very difficult, if not impossible. Second, special tools, such as siding jigs, and/or precise measurements are required in order to assure that the panels have the correct amount of lap and subsequent face exposure relative to an adjacent panel.
Typically, panels are installed on a wall of a structure, generally on a sheathing product, in one of two ways—either in a so called “blind nail” method or a so called “face nail” method. In the blind nail method, illustrated by siding panel assembly 20 of FIG. 2, a first siding panel 16a is aligned on the face of a wall 12 and a nail (not shown) is driven through the panel 16a, generally through an upper region of the exterior face of the panel 16a, into the wall 12. A second panel 16b is then secured to the wall 12 in the same manner using nail 18. The second panel 16b overlaps a portion of the exterior face of the first panel 16a and covers the nail or fastener driven through the first panel 16a. Another panel (not shown) is then installed overlapping panel 16b and covering nail 18. The blind nail method, although aesthetically pleasing, generally provides less wind load resistance (i.e., resistance to detachment from the wall under wind load), when compared with the face nail approach described below. With more brittle siding panels, such as fiber cement siding, smaller face exposure or face nailing is generally required for high load areas.
In the face nailing method shown by panel assembly 10 of FIG. 1, the first siding panel 14a is properly aligned on the wall 12. A second siding panel 14b is then aligned overlapping the first siding panel 14a, as described above, and a nail 18a is driven through both siding panels 14a, 14b, exposing the head of the nail 18a at the exterior surface of the second siding panel 14b. This process is repeated with subsequent siding courses, such as panels 14c and 14d shown in FIG. 1, using nails 18b and 18c. This method provides greater wind load resistance because each panel is secured by twice as many nails when compared with the blind nail method described above, i.e., each nail is driven through two panels (e.g., panels 14a, 14b) as opposed to just one panel.
Smaller face exposure and/or face nailing are required to meet higher wind load performance requirements. These techniques, however, are undesirable for several reasons. First, the smaller face exposure and exposed nail head are both aesthetically unpleasing. Also, the corrosion resistance of the nail or fastener can diminish over time, leading to rusting and structural breach and discoloration of both the nail or fastener and the panel. Further, the top, overlapping panel, which is pierced by a nail, is exposed to the elements. The interior of the panel can become exposed to moisture, leading potentially to delamination of the laminate clapboard structure. Still further, this exposure increases the chance of failure of the paint finish of the clapboard.
Finally, there is a growing concern in the siding industry regarding “rain screen,” which drives the use of furring strips in some situations, which in turn increases the level of difficulty and cost of the installation. The furring strips act to slightly separate the rear face of the siding panels from the wall, creating a slight air gap that helps to equalize air pressure on the front, exterior and rear, interior faces of the siding panels. This helps reduce the amount of moisture that is pulled to the rear face of the siding panel, which can lead to moisture-related problems such as mold growth or wall rotting stemming from collected water or moisture. This gap, which is created by the furring strips, also provides for a rain drip or weep, which helps remove water from behind the rear face of the siding panels.
Australian Registered Design No. AU-S-98885 issued Apr. 14 1987 shows a single “plank fastening clip.”
In light of the above, there is a need for a new method and apparatus for installing clapboard siding panels that allow for ease of installation and consistent lap results. Still further, there remains a need for an installation method and apparatus that provides for improved wind load resistance, rain drip and rain screen results, while preserving the life of the installed product and facilitating ease of installation.